Girls? Oh Hell NO!
by Silvereyes11
Summary: Traditionen einer reinblütigen Familie können manchmal eine recht knifflige Sache sein. Besonders wenn man Draco Malfoy heißt, schwul ist und darüber hinaus mit einer Mutter gesegnet ist, die diesem Umstand überhaupt keine Beachtung schenkt.
1. Brautschau

**Hey ihr Süßen**

Jaah, ihr seht richtig, ich habe mal wieder etwas neues im Gepäck. Vielleicht klappt dieser Versuch, mich auf dieser Seite zu etablieren besser als der letzte, bei dem ich immer vergessen habe, dass ich ja hier auch noch Storys stehen habe. *g*

Die ersten paar Kapitel dieser Story sind schon fertig und ich kann es einfach nicht abwarten, zu wissen was ihr dazu sagt und wie es euch gefällt. Deshalb bekommt ihr das erste Kapitel auch jetzt schon, obwohl ich eigentlich mit dem Posten noch warten wollte. Ungeduldige Silver. *lach*

Jetzt aber erst mal zum Üblichen:

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört gar nichts, außer der Idee. Charaktere und Orte gehören der über alles geschätzten JKR, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und gebe sie nach Gebrauch wieder zurück! Ich berücksichtige die Ereignisse aus den Büchern nicht, sondern drehe alles so, wie ich es brauche! Verklagt mich doch! *g*

**Rating:**Slash 18! Das ist mein Ernst, es geht um Liebe zwischen Männern und wer das nicht mag, braucht es nicht zu lesen.

**Pairing: **Wer mich kennt, sollte das allmählich wirklich wissen! Alle anderen müssen sich wohl überraschen lassen *g*

**Summary:** Traditionen einer reinblütigen Familie können manchmal eine recht knifflige Sache sein. Besonders wenn man Draco Malfoy heißt, schwul ist und darüber hinaus mit einer Mutter gesegnet ist, die diesem Umstand überhaupt keine Beachtung schenkt. Wie Draco mit den Kapriolen seiner Mutter umgeht und was Lucius zu der Geschichte steht, könnt ihr hier lesen. Viel Spaß!!!

**Länge:** Hm... keine Ahnung, werdet ihr dann schon sehen.

**Uploads:** Ihr kennt mich... also wenn die Kapitel fertig sind.

So, das war es erst mal meinerseits und ich überlasse euch jetzt das erste Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!!!

**Brautschau**

Es war der Morgen des 06. Juni und auf Malfoy Manor war nach dem rauschenden Fest der letzten Nacht, mit dem Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy den siebzehnten Geburtstag ihres einzigen Sohnes gefeiert hatten, wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Die Hauselfen hatten die Spuren der Nacht beseitigt und gegenwärtig fand ein ganz anderes Ereignis statt, eines, welches traditionell nach der Volljährigkeit des Erben ihren Lauf nahm und vor allen Dingen eines, das kaum ein junges Mädchen der Zaubererwelt verpassen wollte.

Narzissa Malfoy hatte zum Brunch geladen und ganz egal welches Mädchen sich glücklich schätzen durfte, eine Einladung erhalten zu haben, keine war so dumm, sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen. Genau aus diesem Grund saßen in diesem Moment dreizehn Mädchen auf der Südterasse des Manors, darauf bedacht einen guten Einruck auf die Hausherrin zu machen und sich von ihrer besten Seite zu zeigen. Jede wusste um die Konkurrenz, die hier am Tisch saß und jede von ihnen wusste, dass eine von ihnen die nächste Mrs Malfoy werden würde.

Die Haare glänzten im Licht der späten Vormittagssonne, dezent geschminkte Lippen lächelten glücklich, das Besteck klirrte leicht gegen die Teller in den zitternden Händen mit manikürten Nägeln und manch eine verfluchte sich selbst, am vorigen Abend nicht früher zu Bett gegangen zu sein. Denn wenn sie eines wussten, war es, dass Narzissa Malfoy ein Auge für Details hatte und ihr kein Fehler entgehen würde. Was wie ein zwangloses Zusammensein wirkte, war eher so etwas wie eine Schlacht. Eine Schlacht um den Titel der nächsten Mrs Malfoy, eine Brautschau, die nicht vom betreffenden Ehemann, sondern der zukünftigen Schwiegermutter geführt wurde.

Das war der Grund warum Pansy Parkinson, Daphne und Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Lisa Turpin, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Demelza Robins, Mandy Brocklehurst, Marietta Edgecombe, Parvati und Padma Patil und Lavender Brown vor Aufregung beinahe starben, äußerlich jedoch keine Miene verzogen.

Der zukünftige Ehemann jedoch, schlief im Moment noch den Schlaf der Gerechten und hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Hauses gerade vor sich ging. Wenn er es gewusst hätte, wäre es mit seiner Ruhe mit Sicherheit in Sekundenschnelle vorüber gewesen, doch so wie es war, murmelte Draco nur etwas unverständliches, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, wobei er sein Laken fest um seine Beine knotete und vergrub das Gesicht wieder unter dem flauschigen Kissen.

Leidend stöhnte er in sein Kissen hinein, denn der Kobold, der in seinem Kopf wohl nach Silber und Diamanten schürfte, begann wieder zu hämmern und zu bohren und wollte einfach keine Ruhe geben. '_Der letzte Feuerwhiskey-Cocktail war eindeutig schlecht_', dachte der Blonde und zog sich das Kissen fest über den Kopf, um die helle Morgensonne auszusperren.

Ja, mittlerweile war ihm bewusst, dass er letzte Nacht eindeutig zu viel getrunken hatte. Aber welcher siebzehnjährige würde es wohl nicht ausnutzen, wenn man das erste Mal offiziell in seinem Elternhaus trinken durfte? Wohl keiner und er war da ganz bestimmt keine Ausnahme, auch wenn der Alkohol an sich schon längst nichts mehr neues war.

Genervt ließ Draco ein dumpfes Grollen hören, denn der Kobold hatte beschlossen, nun auch noch die Säge anzuschalten und Draco quälte sich widerwillig aus dem Bett um sich einen Katertrank zu besorgen, die er in seinem Badezimmerschränckchen vorrätig hatte. Was er dabei jedoch nicht bedachte, war das Laken um seine Beine und so landete Draco Malfoy, seines Zeichens Eisprinz von Slytherin und normalerweise die Eleganz in Person, recht unzeremoniell mit einem lauten Schlag auf dem Boden vor seinem Bett.

„AU SCHEISSE... shit... zu laut... zu laut... Bad... Trank... schnell...", murmelte Draco unzusammenhängend und machte sich nicht die Mühe vom Boden aufzustehen, sondern kroch auf allen vieren ins Bad, was von seiner persönlichen Hauselfe, Dupsy, mit großen Augen beobachtet wurde. Sie hatte, wie jeden Morgen, gespürt, das ihr Master wach war und war sofort, auch wie jeden Morgen, mit einer großen Tasse Kaffee in seinem Zimmer aufgetaucht.

Sich auf die Lippe beißend stand Dupsy nun da und wrang einen Zipfel ihres Kissenbezugs zwischen den kleinen Händen, als es erneut einen dumpfen Schlag gab, da Draco mit Zielsicherheit mit dem Kopf gegen einen Sessel gekrochen war.

„FUCK! Oh... tut weh...", hörte die Elfe ihren Master und trat zaghaft ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Master Draco? Kann Dupsy Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie mit ihrer hohen Fieselstimme.

„Dupsy? Oh bitte... stell deine Piepsstimme ab!", stöhnte Draco auf und legte sich gleichzeitig den Arm um den Kopf, um seine Ohren zu schützen.

Die Elfe stand mit großen Augen und ein wenig hilflos da, denn so einen Befehl hatte sie von ihrem Master noch niemals bekommen. „Dupsy weiß nicht wie, Master Draco! Master Draco sollte sich wieder hinlegen, wenn es ihm nicht gut geht! Soll Dupsy Mistress Narzissa oder einen Heiler holen gehen?", quietschte die verzweifelte Hauselfe so leise wie möglich und betrachtete sorgenvoll, wie sich ihr Master an der Sessellehne hochzog, mit dem Oberkörper halb darüber hing und sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah.

„Dupsy... hol... hol mir den Katertrank aus dem Bad... bevor ich mich übergeben muss", brachte ein kreidebleicher Draco hervor und ließ den Kopf wieder sinken.  
Dupsy stand einen Augenblick da und stapfte dann, die kleinen Fäuste in ihre Hüften gestemmt, ins Bad davon. „Dupsy sollte den Trank wegschütten! Ja, genau das sollte Dupsy tun! Vielleicht würde Master Draco dann in Zukunft besser auf sich achten!", sagte sie entrüstet, führte ihren Befehl jedoch nichtsdestotrotz aus und hielt ihrem Master nur Momente später den giftgrünen Trank vor die Nase, der blind danach griff und ihn hinunter stürzte.

Erleichtert spürte Draco wie sich die Wirkung des Tranks in seinem Körper ausbreitete und der Kobold langsam aber sicher stranguliert wurde, bis in seinem Kopf wieder Ruhe herrschte. Aufseufzend sah er auf und beäugte Dupsy, die ihn mit missbilligender Miene betrachtete. „Weißt du, Dupsy... manchmal machst du meiner Mutter Konkurrenz. Und das ist nicht positiv gemeint..."

Das kleine Wesen grinste ihn nur breit an und begann damit, im Zimmer umher zu wuseln. Draco schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf, denn es schien so, als würde die Elfe seine Bemerkung auch noch als Kompliment betrachten, was es keinesfalls gewesen war. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr kämpfte Draco sich nun endgültig auf die Beine, um endlich im Bad zu verschwinden und den Forderungen seines Körpers nachzukommen.

Erleichtert, geduscht und gekämmt, kam er beinahe eine Stunde später wieder aus dem Bad, zog sich eine bequeme Jeans an und das erstbeste Oberteil, das ihm zwischen die Finger kam. Draco hatte das Glück zu den Menschen zu gehören, die in allem gut aussahen, ganz egal was sie trugen. Dass die ausgewaschene hellblaue Jeans und das cremefarbene Knitterhemd gut zu seinen hellen Haaren und seiner blassen Haut passten, half natürlich immens.

Mittlerweile war es schon früher Mittag und Draco lechzte nach einem Kaffee. Der, den Dupsy vorher gebracht hatte, war schon lange kalt geworden und der Blonde weigerte sich, ihn mit Magie wieder aufzuwärmen. Er hatte immer den Eindruck, dass das schwarze Gebräu dann einen schalen Nachgeschmack bekam. Seine Mutter erklärte ihn regelmäßig für verrückt, aber irgendeine Marotte hatte wohl jeder Mensch und solange es sich bei ihm nur um frischen Kaffee handelte, sagte sie nichts weiter dazu.

Mit dem festen Gedanken, sich endlich einen Kaffee zu besorgen, trat er auf den Flur des Manors, in dem es auch im Hochsommer immer ein wenig kühl war, was wohl an den Marmorböden lag. Barfuß lief er den dicken Teppich entlang und fragte sich, wo seine Mutter wohl stecken könnte, denn er hatte nicht wirklich Lust das ganze Manor zu durchsuchen. Das könnte unter Umständen den ganzen Nachmittag dauern. Die Hilfe kam in Form einer Hauselfe.

„Tinka! Hey! Weißt du, wo meine Mutter ist?", rief er der betreffenden Elfe hinterher, die gerade mit einem Stapel Handtücher in einem der Gästebadezimmer verschwand.

„Mistress Narzissa und Gäste sind auf der Südterasse, Master Draco", piepste sie und ging dann weiter ihrer Arbeit nach.

'_Gäste? Na, klasse..._', dachte sich Draco und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Er wollte jetzt sofort einen Kaffee und es war ihm schnurz, ob nun ein paar alte Matronen bei seiner Mutter waren, oder nicht. Die Portraits, die ihm nachträglich alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschten, ignorierend, machte sich der Blonde auf den Weg quer durch das Haus, bis er endlich ins Freie trat, nur um wie angewurzelte stehen zu bleiben und die Stirn zu runzeln.

Das Bild, welches sich ihm da bot, wäre wohl selbst zu viel gewesen, wenn er völlig nüchtern, nach einer Kanne Kaffee und ausgeschlafen hier aufgetaucht wäre. Dort, auf den spanischen Terakottafliesen standen, in Reih und Glied, mehrere seiner Klassenkameradinnen und knicksten nacheinander vor seiner Mutter, die das ganze mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete. Draco musste sich ernsthaft das Lachen verkneifen, denn bei einigen sah das eher wie ein ziemlich verunglückter Knicks aus, als sie auf ihren hochhackigen Schuhen versuchten, seine Mutter zu beeindrucken.

Ein Schnauben entkam ihm, als Pansy beinahe zu Boden ging, sich an Lisa festhielt und diese dabei fast auszog, da sie den Träger ihres Oberteils erwischte. Gleich darauf entdeckte sie ihn, wurde knallrot und Draco beschloss herauszufinden, was hier vor sich ging.

„Mutter? Triffst du hier die Auswahl für die diesjährige Zauberermodenschau, oder was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte er, ging zum Tisch und ließ sich dort lässig in einen der Stühle aus Eukalyptusholz fallen, bevor er sich eine Tasse Kaffee eingoss, der dort bereitstand.

„Oh nein, Darling", antwortete Narzissa Malfoy abwesend. „Ich treffe nur die Vorauswahl deiner möglichen zukünftigen Gattin."

Draco riss die Augen auf, verschluckte sich prompt am Kaffee und prustete die braune Flüssigkeit quer über die weiße Leinentischdecke. „Wie bitte?", hustete Draco und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Gehör in der vorangegangenen Nacht geschädigt worden war. „Mum? Ich könnte schwören, du hättest gerade gesagt, dass du meine zukünftige Frau aussuchst!"

Das brachte ihm nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter, die sich zu ihm umdrehte, ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte und zu ihm herüber kam, wo sie ihm einen Kuss auf den blonden Haarschopf drückte. „Hallo Liebling, schön dass du endlich auf bist. Und du hast richtig gehört", sagte sie dann leichthin, sah wieder zu den Mädchen, die wie die Zinnsoldaten auf der Terasse standen und klopfte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Unterlippe.

Dracos Augenbrauen wanderten synchron beinahe in seinen Haaransatz und er betrachtete seine Mutter, als hätte sie gerade verkündet Dumbledore heiraten zu wollen und den Rest ihres Lebens beim bowlen zu verbringen.

„Äh... Mum? Geht's dir gut? Ich meine... was soll das hier?", fragte er und gestikulierte mit einer Hand in Richtung seiner Mitschülerinnen.

„Oh, nur eine alte Malfoy-Tradition. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Spätzchen. Wir werden schon die richtige für dich finden", sagte sie vergnügt und klatschte in die Hände. „Meine Damen? Wir gehen jetzt in die Küche, um zu sehen, wie ihr eine Dinnerparty organisieren würdet."

Draco sah völlig erschlagen dabei zu, wie seine Mutter ins Haus voran ging und seine Mitschülerinnen, ihr wie die Kücken einer Ente hinein folgten. Pansy zuckte im Vorbeigehen die Schultern und warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, worauf Draco sie beinahe in Gedanken röstete. Schnaubend nahm er sich eine neue Tasse Kaffee und trank sie langsam und bewusst aus, bevor er explodieren würde. Malfoy-Tradition? Wieso zum Teufel wusste er nichts von so einer hirnrissigen Tradition?

Nachdenklich saß Draco auf der Terasse und fragte sich, was er jetzt tun sollte. Seine Mutter war wohl zu beschäftigt mit dieser sogenannten 'Brautschau', als dass er vernünftig mit ihr hätte reden können, also musste er wohl direkt zur Quelle gehen. Er nahm sich noch einen Kaffee mit und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, wo er um diese Uhrzeit seinen Vater vermutete.

In der Bibliothek angekommen blieb Draco einen Moment lang stehen und atmete den typischen Geruch nach alten Pergamenten, Tinte und dem Hauch Pfeifentabak ein, der hier immer zu haften schien und der ihn schon seit frühester Kindheit begleitet hatte. „Dad? DAD! Bist du hier irgendwo?", rief er in den hohen, ein wenig düsteren Raum hinein, als er seinen Vater nicht auf den ersten Blick entdecken konnte.  
„Hier oben, Draco!", hörte er Lucius Malfoys Stimme von der Empore, wo die wertvolleren Bücher und Texte aufbewahrt wurden.  
Schnaubend stieg Draco die Wendeltreppe hoch, die nach oben führte und achtete darauf, seinen Kaffee nicht zu verschütten, als er seinen Vater schließlich in der kleinen Leseecke fand. „Dad, hast du eine Ahnung, was dein geliebtes Eheweib und meine wunderbare Mutter gerade treibt?", fragte Draco mit zu offensichtlicher Beiläufigkeit, als dass es dem Malfoyoberhaupt hätte entgehen können.

Lucius sah auf, deutete auf einen gemütlichen Sessel, um seinen Sohn deutlich zu machen, dass er sich setzen sollte und hob eine Augenbraue, als dieser demonstrativ stehen blieb. „Nein, sollte ich?"  
Draco lächelte seinen Vater zuckersüß an und stellte vorsichtshalber seine Tasse auf dem kleinen Mahagonitisch ab. „Dann werde ich dir mal sagen, was sie macht. Sie hat da unten ein gutes Dutzend Mädchen, die sie in Augenschein nimmt! Willst du wissen wieso? SIE WILL MIR EINE FRAU AUSSUCHEN!", brüllte Draco schließlich und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Hast du vielleicht bei meiner Erziehung irgendeine wichtige Malfoy-Tradition vergessen, bei den wöchentlichen Stunden in Familiengeschichte, die ich als Kind von dir bekommen hab?"

Lucius legte die Pergamentrolle, die er gelesen hatte zur Seite und sah nachdenklich zur kunstvoll bemalten Decke.

Draco konnte regelrecht zusehen, wie sich die Erkenntnis auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters breit machte und seinen Mund schließlich zu einem 'Oh' formte.

„Malfoy-Tradition... ja... die Brautschau", murmelte er dann und sah seinem Sohn wieder ins Gesicht. „Du meinst, das macht sie gerade? Aber die Tradition wurde schon seit Generationen nicht mehr praktiziert!", warf Lucius ein. „Sie wurde nur angewandt, wenn der Erbe an seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag keine passende Kandidatin vorweis- oh verdammt...", schloss der Langhaarige lahm und sah entschuldigend seinen Sohn an.

„Oh verdammt? Mehr fällt dir dazu nicht ein?", rief Draco aus und stand kurz davor, sich die Haare zu raufen. „Sie such eine FRAU für mich, Dad! Hast du vergessen dass ich SCHWUL bin? Ich bin mir ja bewusst, dass dir das nicht so ganz in den Kram passt und dass du das am liebsten verdrängen würdest, aber deshalb werd ich nicht plötzlich zum Frauenliebhaber! Also regel das! Wenn es nach mir ginge, wüsste Mum schon seit drei Jahren Bescheid, aber nein, der große Lucius Malfoy wollte seiner Frau ja nicht das Wissen zumuten, dass ihr Baby Männerärsche viel heißer findet, als alles was eine Frau zu bieten hat!"

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben konnte Draco seinen Vater mit einem Ausdruck ehrlicher Zerknirschtheit sehen und auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise verschaffte es ihm eine immense Befriedigung, denn das was er ihm eben an den Kopf geworfen hatte, war die reine und unverfälschte Wahrheit. Lucius Malfoy wusste seit dem vierzehnten Lebensjahr seines Sohnes von seiner Vorliebe für Männer. Es wäre auch nicht zu verleugnen gewesen, als er in eine, für das Alter, heftige Knutscherei geplatzt war, mit der Draco mit dem Sohn eines Geschäftsfreundes in den Ställen des Manors, erste Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte.

Heute konnte Draco grinsen, wenn er daran dachte, wie sein Vater ihn mit dem zwei Jahre älteren Gregory erwischt hatte. Damals jedoch hatte er die Hosen gestrichen voll, als er mitten in der besten Erfahrung seines bisherigen Lebens, die ihm gleichzeitig die Augen geöffnet hatte, das charakteristische Räuspern seines Vaters hörte. Gregory war kreidebleich aus dem Stall geflüchtet, worüber Draco noch heute nur verächtlich den Kopf schütteln konnte und er dachte, dass sein Vater ihn bestenfalls 'nur' in den Kerker werfen würde.

Doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Zu seiner Erleichterung und nach den ersten Schocksekunden erklärte Lucius ihm, dass er nichts gegen seine Neigung hatte, wenn sie Bestand haben sollte. Das Erbe der Malfoys würde ein Cousin Dracos übernehmen und damit den Namen weiterführen, da Ambrosius zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon seit einem Jahr verlobt und seiner Zukünftigen völlig verfallen war. Draco dachte damals, er müsse träumen, doch die einzige Bedingung die Lucius an seinen Sohn hatte, war, dass Narzissa noch nichts davon erfuhr.

Ihm selbst hatte dies schon damals nicht gepasst, auch wenn er Lucius` Beweggründe verstehen konnte, da seine Mutter eine Glucke allererster Güte war, doch er wollte sie eigentlich nicht anlügen müssen und hatte nur widerwillig zugestimmt. Und genau diese Zustimmung kam nun und biss ihm sprichwörtlich in den Hintern, denn dass er plötzlich auf Frauen umschwenkte, war so wahrscheinlich, wie Dumbledore, der seine Zitronendrops absetzte, von denen Draco vermutete, dass sie mit irgendeinem Stimmungsaufheller versetzt waren. Kein Mensch konnte ständig so fröhlich sein.

„Draco...", begann Lucius zögernd, wurde jedoch von seinem Sohn rüde unterbrochen.

„Nein, Dad! Rede mit ihr! Ansonsten mach ich was und zwar nicht auf die sanfte Tour!", schnarrte Draco und ließ sich schnaufend in den Sessel fallen, von wo aus er seinem Vater böse Blicke sandte.

Draco hatte bisher in seinem Zuhause nichts auf seine Homosexualität hindeuten lassen, doch das konnte er, wenn ihm danach der Sinn stand, ganz schnell ändern und dann war er nicht dafür verantwortlich zu machen, wenn seine Mutter der Schlag traf.

Lucius seufzte abgrundtief auf, nickte dann jedoch. „Gut... gut, ich werde heute Abend mit ihr reden. Also bitte... halte dich zurück, Draco. Tu mir den Gefallen."  
Draco sah seinen Vater abschätzend an, dem ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, dass er sich auf dieses Gespräch mit seiner Angetrauten wirklich nicht freute, doch Draco könnte sich nicht weniger darum kümmern. Sein Vater hatte sich die Suppe eingebrockt, also sollte er sie auch auslöffeln. „In Ordnung. Das wird aber der letzte Gefallen, Dad. Wenn ich noch mal das Wort 'Ehefrau' höre, kann ich für nichts garantieren", schnaubte Draco, stand auf, schnappte sich seine Tasse und ging ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen davon.

Das war es erst mal und ich würde mich freuen, von euch zu lesen, was ihr bisher davon haltet. Ihr wisst ja, Kommis, Kritik und Kekse sind wie immer erwünscht.

Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Sonntag!

Cu, Silvereyes


	2. Die Ignoranz einer Mutter

**Juhu ihr Süßen!**

Na? Geht's euch allen gut? Hoffe ich doch mal. Und weil ich heute so gute Laune habe, dachte ich, ich schenk euch das nächste Kapitel.

Ich weiß das Lucius hier schon sehr OOC ist, doch das ist wohl noch aus meiner allerersten Story hängen geblieben und ich mag ihn so. Denn immerhin soll diese Story ja unterhalten und kein Drama sein, in dem ihr euch ständig fragen müsst, wann Draco wohl im Kerker landet, nicht wahr?

Aber jetzt werde ich euch nicht lange zulabern, sondern mach gleich weiter.

Vielen Dank für ihr Kommentar an:

**Eva, Mrs. , SirMaxRaleigh und Mary Marvelloius**

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!!!

* * *

**Die Ignoranz einer Mutter**

Narzissa Malfoy stand in der großen Gewölbeküche des Manors mit einer aromatischen Tasse Darjeeling in der Hand und schüttelte kaum wahrnehmbar, jedoch tadelnd, den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum es den Großteil der anwesenden Mädchen überforderte, mit der einfachen Planung einer Dinnerparty für zwölf Personen, klar zu kommen. Sie fragte sich wirklich, was diese Mädchen heutzutage beigebracht bekamen, als ausgerechnet Pansy Parkinson Spaghetti Bolognese als Hauptgang vorschlug. Gerade in sie hatte Narzissa die größten Erwartungen gesetzt, immerhin waren Draco und die zierliche Schwarzhaarige schon seit Kindesbeinen befreundet. Doch anscheinend hatte Petrella Parkinson die Erziehung ihrer Tochter mehr als nur schleifen lassen.

Seufzend stellte Narzissa ihre Tasse auf die Anrichte und trug Kiki, der obersten Hauselfe im Haushalt der Malfoys auf, ein leichtes Mittagessen auf der Terasse zu servieren. Noch immer mit leicht tadelndem Gesichtsausdruck scheuchte Narzissa die Mädchen wieder aus dem Haus in den parkähnlichen Garten, die sich leise miteinander unterhielten, als sie unter dem aufgestellten Sonnensegel Platz nahmen, um auf den Lunch zu warten. Narzissa ließ sich ihre Enttäuschung äußerlich nicht anmerken, doch sie hatte wirklich mehr erwartet.

Sie selbst war im sehr traditionsbewussten Haus der Blacks aufgewachsen und hatte dort praktisch mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen, wie sich eine Dame der höheren Gesellschaft zu verhalten hatte und an Dracos zukünftige Frau stellte sie dieselben Ansprüche. Immerhin stand der, nach dem Krieg, wieder gute Name der Malfoys auf dem Spiel und die kühle Blonde konnte den Klatsch und Tratsch praktisch schon hören, sollte Dracos Angetraute Spaghetti servieren lassen.

Der bunte Blattsalat mit Balsamicodressing und knusprigen Putenstreifen erschien auf der Tafel und seufzend griff Narzissa nach dem schweren Silberbesteck und wünschte ihren jungen Gästen einen guten Appetit. Narzissa unterdrückte ein angeekeltes Schnauben, als Millicent Bulstrode sich mehrere Salatblätter auf die Gabel spießte und sie sich in den Mund stopfte, ohne auch nur das Messer in die Hand zu nehmen. Sie fragte sich wirklich, ob manche der Mädchen auch nur ansatzweise etwas von Tischmanieren gehört hatten, oder ob sie sonst nur mit den Fingern aßen. Die Blonde wusste nicht, ob dieses Verhalten nur ein Ausdruck von Nervosität war, oder ob das wirklich das Beste war, was die britische Zaubererschaft an heiratsfähigen Mädchen zu bieten hatte. Es lag sicher nicht an ihren hohen Ansprüchen, schließlich war nichts falsches daran für Draco nur das Beste zu wollen.

Ein leichtes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, als sie an ihren hübschen, schon so erwachsenen Sohn dachte. Er war so schnell groß geworden und manchmal sehnte sie sich nach den Zeiten zurück, als Draco noch auf ihren Schoß geklettert war und mit großen silbergrauen Augen nach einer Geschichte über Drachen und Prinzen gebettelt hatte. Noch heute hing ihr der typisch weiche Babygeruch in der Nase, den sie so geliebt hatte, wenn weiche Ärmchen sich um ihren Nacken geschlungen und ein feuchter Kindermund ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt hatte. Ihr kleiner Drache war unbemerkt zu einem jungen Mann geworden, der schon bald seine eigene Familie gründen würde und Narzissa wusste manchmal nicht so recht, ob sie sich darüber freuen, oder in Tränen ausbrechen sollte.

Mit etwas feuchten Augen hob Narzissa schließlich die Mittagstafel auf und teilte den Mädchen mit, dass sie in zwei Tagen eine Eule mit einem weiteren Termin erwarten konnten. Was sie nicht sagte war, dass die eine oder andere wohl ewig auf diese Eule warten konnte, denn diese Mädchen würden eher ein höfliches, nichtsdestotrotz deutliches 'Danke, aber nein danke', erhalten. Schwatzend machten die dreizehn Mädchen sich auf den Weg zum Kamin, um nach Hause zu flohen, oder zur Appariergrenze, um von dort aus den Heimweg anzutreten.

Endlich alleine ließ Narzissa ein mittelschweres Seufzen hören und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als Kiki und Tinka kamen, um den Tisch abzuräumen und die Terasse wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand ohne die lange Tafel zu versetzen.  
„Kiki... bring mir bitte einen Espresso. Einen doppelten. Und sag meinem Mann, dass die Kandidatinnen weg sind."  
„Sofort, Mistress Narzissa", piepste die Elfe mit dem verhutzelten Gesicht, das einen Hinweis auf ihr hohes Alter gab und ploppte davon, nur um Augenblicke später wieder mit dem Gewünschten aufzutauchen. „Bitte, Mistress Narzissa. Master Lucius ist auf dem Weg", teilte Kiki ihrer Herrin mit und ploppte nach getaner Arbeit mit Tinka davon.

Narzissa genoss ihren Espresso, als hinter ihr leise Schritte erklangen, verstummten und starke Hände auf ihre Schultern glitten. Ein Lächeln flog über Narzissas Lippen, als Lucius ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe hauchte und sich schließlich zu ihr setzte. Nachdem er sich bei Tinka ebenfalls eine der italienischen Kaffeespezialitäten bestellt hatte, sah er seine Frau ruhig an und hob wortlos eine Augenbraue.  
Für Narzissa genügte dieses Signal und die Worte sprudelten wie ein Wasserfall aus ihr hervor. „Es ist fürchterlich, Lucius! Diese Mädchen sind... ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es in Worte fassen soll, ohne beleidigend zu werden. Sie sind... schlicht und einfach schlecht erzogen. Das können wir doch unserem Drachen nicht zumuten. Keine Manieren, kein Anstand, keine Ahnung davon, wie man sich in der Gesellschaft benimmt. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was die Mütter sich bei der Erziehung ihrer Töchter gedacht haben. Vermutlich gar nichts!", entrüstete sich Narzissa und atmete dann tief durch.

Lucius hingegen hörte sich diesen Ausbruch ruhig an und lachte sich insgeheim ins Fäustchen. Vielleicht würde das Gespräch, das er mit seiner Frau führen musste, nicht so schwierig werden, wie er gedacht hatte. Schließlich wollte sie, dass ihr kleiner Draco glücklich wurde. „Das ist... höchst unerfreulich", fing das Malfoyoberhaupt vorsichtig an. „Es hätte mich übrigens gefreut, wenn du mir eine Vorwarnung gegeben hättest, dass du eine Brautschau organisierst-"

„Lucius!", fiel ihm seine Frau unversehens ins Wort. „Warum hätte ich dir eine Vorwarnung geben sollen? Das hätte dir doch klar sein müssen! Oder hat Draco dir in letzter Zeit ein Mädchen vorgestellt, von dem ich noch nichts weiß?" Erwartungsvoll besah sich Narzissa ihren Gatten, der jedoch nur langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Na siehst du!", sagte die Blonde bestimmt und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Espresso.

„Weißt du, Liebes... vielleicht sind diese Mädchen... nicht so ganz Dracos Geschmack?" Lucius wusste, dass er um den heißen Kessel herum redete, doch er wusste wirklich nicht, wie seine Frau auf Dracos Vorlieben reagieren würde. Das Thema Homosexualität war zwischen ihnen nie aufgekommen und obwohl in der Zaubererwelt recht tolerant damit umgegangen wurde, gab es doch auch immer wieder Menschen, die dem ablehnend gegenüber standen. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, zu welcher Fraktion seine Frau gehörte.

„Nicht sein Geschmack? Du meinst...?" Narzissa sah nachdenklich zu dem großen Springbrunnen, dessen Wassertropfen in der Nachmittagssonne glitzerten und tippte sich wieder mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Unterlippe, während Lucius sie hoffnungsvoll ansah. „Nun, wenn es keine Britin sein soll, dann vielleicht eines der Mädchen aus Beauxbatons. Oder eines von den kleineren Zaubererschulen aus der Schweiz oder Italien? Keine Amerikanerin! Die haben einfach keinen Sinn für Traditionen... ich werde mit Madame Maxime Kontakt aufnehmen. Vielleicht kann sie mir einige wohlerzogene Mädchen nennen. Ja, eine Französin wäre eine gute Idee... vielen Dank, Darling", sagte Narzissa, stand mit nun wieder besserer Laune auf und eilte in ihr persönliches Arbeitszimmer, um mit der französischen Schulleiterin zu korrespondieren.

Lucius blieb völlig überfahren auf der Terasse sitzen und starrte den wehenden Röcken seiner Frau hinterher. Der Gedanke, sich im Springbrunnen zu ertränken erschien ihm plötzlich sehr verführerisch, denn wenn er sich vorstellte, was Draco zu den neuen Plänen seiner Mutter sagen würde, zog er einen selbst gewählten Tod doch vor. Draco würde ihn umbringen, so viel stand fest. Er hätte damals auf ihn hören sollen, dann könnten sie sich dieses ganze Drama sparen und er müsste nicht über den Freitod durch ertränken im heimischen Springbrunnen sinnieren. In Gedanken versunken saß Lucius da, bis die Stimme seines Sohnes ihn aus seiner vorübergehenden Starre riss.

„Hey Dad... Mum ist eben an mir vorbei gerannt, als wären Chimäras hinter ihr her. Alles in Ordnung? Sie hat mich nicht mal angesehen. Hast du mit ihr geredet? Ist sie sauer?", fragte Draco und strich sich nervös durch die Haare, aus denen das Gel schon lange verschwunden waren. Er ließ es sich schon seit einiger Zeit frei ins Gesicht fallen, was ihm ein leicht androgynes Aussehen gab. Doch er gefiel sich so.

Lucius schluckte unbehaglich, als sein Sohn ihn neugierig, aber auch etwas beunruhigt ansah. Er wusste, dass die Meinung seiner Mutter schon immer wichtig gewesen war, vielleicht noch mehr als seine und er sich vor einer Ablehnung ihrerseits fürchtete. Doch er kam wohl um eine Antwort nicht herum. „Ich ... ja, ich habe allerdings mit ihr geredet, doch... nun ja... scheinbar hat sie meine... weißt du, ich wollte ihr das nicht einfach vor die Füße werfen-"  
„Dad! Jetzt sag schon!", fuhr Draco dazwischen. Die völlig untypische Rumdruckserei seines Vaters machte ihn vollkommen irre und nervös.

„Nun... ja, also... anscheinend hat sie meine Andeutungen völlig falsch verstanden", schloss Lucius und hoffte insgeheim auf einen schnellen Tod.

„Wie falsch verstanden?", fragte Draco misstrauisch und nagelte seinen Vater mit seinem Blick fest.

Der wand sich unter diesem Blick, denn es war der gleiche, den seine Frau ihm verpasste, wenn etwas ganz und gar nicht ihre Zustimmung fand. Draco hatte Narzissas wunderschöne Augen geerbt und als Kind hatte er mit ihnen leichtes Spiel bei ihm gehabt, was er leider auch nur zu schnell herausgefunden hatte. Das resultierte darin, dass Draco manchmal mit obszönen Ausmaßen verwöhnt wurde.

Ein lautes 'Vater!', riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und er schluckte erneut. „Anscheinend denkt sie nun, dass eine Britin nichts für dich wäre und will sich in den anderen europäischen Zaubererschulen nach passenden Mädchen umsehen. Im Moment schreibt sie wohl an Madame Maxime...", sagte Lucius mit einer Geschwindigkeit, als wäre es für Draco besser das Ganze schnell zu hören. Oder vielleicht hoffte er, dass er den Sinn nicht so ganz erfasste. Doch wie er es sich schon gedacht hatte, war diese Hoffnung zum Scheitern verurteilt. Manchmal war es ein Fluch, ein intelligentes Kind zu haben.

Draco saß volle drei Minuten reglos da und starrte seinen Vater an. Dann nickte er kurz, sagte 'Okay' und stand auf, um hineinzugehen.

Lucius hingegen drehte sich halb in seinem Stuhl, um Draco nachzurufen. „Draco... warte... was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Wirst du dann schon sehen... aber ab jetzt übernehme ich das", antwortete der Jüngere seinem Vater und sah kurz grinsend über seine Schulter zurück, bevor er im Haus verschwand.

Lucius wusste nicht, ob er den Blick, den Draco gerade aufgesetzt hatte, gut finden sollte. Genauso hatte er geschaut, als er mit fünf Jahren seinen Zauberstab geklaut und die Pfauen, die auf den Anlagen herum wanderten pink gezaubert hatte, weil er der Meinung war, dass sie so besser zu den pinkfarbenen Rosenbeeten passen würden. Lucius wurde plötzlich mit einer Klarheit bewusst, dass sein Sohn so schwul war, wie man es nur sein konnte und fragte sich, ob sie das, was Draco in seinem Hirn auskochte, überleben würden.

Während Draco in seinem Zimmer nachdachte, hatte Narzissa gerade ihren Brief an Madame Maxime beendet, band die Pergamentrolle an das Bein ihrer hübschen Schleiereule Cassiopeia und schickte sie auf ihren Weg nach Frankreich. Versonnen ging sie von den hohen Sprossenfenstern zum Regal, aus dem sie ein Fotoalbum von beachtlicher Größe hervor zog und setzte sich damit vor den Kamin. Auf dem silbergrauen Einband befand sich ein eingestickter Drache, darunter Dracos Geburtsdaten und hinter einer kleinen Glasscheibe eingepresst, eine Locke silberblonder Haare.

Lächelnd klappte Narzissa das Album auf und tauchte ab, in die Kindheit ihres geliebten Sohnes, schaute ihm zu, wie er mit einer silbernen Rassel auf Kikis Kopf einschlug und jedes Mal lachte, wenn diese das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzog und ihm mit dem Finger drohte. Jede Station in Dracos Leben war in diesem Album verewigt worden und mit jeder Seite glitt sie ein wenig mehr durch die Vergangenheit. Schmunzelnd betrachtete sie ein Bild, auf dem Draco neben Pansy zu sehen war. Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf, als sie darüber nachdachte, was bei diesem einst so entzückenden Mädchen schief gelaufen war. Amüsiert sah sie zu, wie die beiden sechsjährigen wilde Grimassen in die Kamera schnitten und stolz ihre ersten Zahnlücken präsentierten, die so gar nicht zu ihrer Aufmachung passen wollten, die aus zwei Abendkleidern aus Narzissas Kleiderschrank, hochhackigen Schuhen - ebenfalls aus Narzissas Fundus – und zwei Hüten bestanden, die bei jeder Rennwoche in Ascot hätten mithalten können.

Es kam Narzissa überhaupt nicht in den Sinn, dass an diesem Bild etwas merkwürdiges war und dass ein sechsjähriger Junge sich vermutlich kreischend und beißend wehren würde, müsste er mit mit seiner Freundin verkleiden spielen und dabei ein Kleid tragen. Ihr Draco hatte Spaß dabei gehabt und das war alles, was für sie zählte. Sie konnte sich noch gut an den Nachmittag erinnern, als er und Pansy ihr Ankleidezimmer fast vollständig auseinander genommen hatten. Melancholisch blätterte sie weiter, betrachtete einen Moment stolz das Bild, das Draco mit seinem neu gekauften Zauberstab und seinem ersten Hogwartsbrief zeigte. Seufzend blätterte sie durch das Album, hielt hier und da inne und sah dabei zu, wie Draco vor ihren Augen immer größer wurde. Die nächsten Bilder würden ihren Sohn an seinem letzten Geburtstag zeigen, sobald sie entwickelt worden waren und danach würde wohl nur noch ein Bild dazu kommen, bevor das Album voll war und das würde sein offizielles Hochzeitsbild sein.

Noch einmal seufzend schlug Narzissa das Album wieder zu, strich noch einmal über die Stickerei auf der Vorderseite und stellte es dann wieder an seinen Platz im Regal, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass in der Küche alles für das Abendessen vorbereitet war. Sie hatte nun beinahe den ganzen Nachmittag in Erinnerungen geschwelgt und hatte dabei völlig die Zeit vergessen, so dass es schon beinahe Zeit wurde, um mit ihren beiden Männern zu essen. Das war eine Regel, die im Hause Malfoy kontinuierlich eingehalten wurde, egal was tagsüber geschehen war; abends hatten sich alle im Familienzimmer zum essen einzufinden, sofern sie keine Gäste hatten und nirgends eingeladen waren. Darauf bestand Narzissa und der heutige Abend stellte keine Ausnahme dar.

Draco, der mit dieser Regelung groß geworden war, kam in diesem Moment völlig nackt aus dem Badezimmer, um sich anzuziehen, nachdem er ein entspannendes Schaumbad genommen hatte. Zwar wollte er an diesem Abend noch ausgehen, doch da das nichts offizielles war, wurde er zum Essen erwartet. Seine Mutter würde sein Fernbleiben wohl nur mit seinem plötzlichen Tod entschuldigen. Der Blonde ging quer durch das Zimmer und stand dann einige Augenblicke nachdenklich in seinem Ankleidezimmer und sah seine 'Manortauglichen' Klamotten an, bevor er entschlossen den Kopf schüttelte und mit seinem Zauberstab einen komplizierten Schlenker vollführte.

Wo vorher anscheinend kahle Wände waren, erschienen nun weitere Kleiderstangen, Schubladen und Regale, von denen im ganzen Haus nur Dupsy etwas wusste, die er zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet hatte. Seine Elfe wusste nur aus einem einzigen Grund Bescheid: Er hatte keine Lust die Kleidung selbst zu waschen. Also hatte er sie zähneknirschend eingeweiht.

Er hasste es eigentlich seiner Mutter solch einen Schock zu verpassen, doch manchmal war sie sturer als ein unwilliger Hippogreif. Entschlossen griff Draco nach seiner schwarzen Lieblingslederhose und zog sie, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen Shorts darunter zu ziehen, an. Die Hose war schon eng genug, außerdem liebte er es, das Leder auf seiner nackten Haut zu spüren. Skeptisch betrachtete der Blonde sich in dem raumhohen Spiegel und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Brutskorb bis hin zu seinen Hüftknochen, die nur zu deutlich über dem Bund der Hose zu sehen waren.

Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf betrachtete er kritisch seinen Oberkörper, den flachen Bauch und die leicht ausgeprägte Brust. Er war kein sehr muskulöser Typ und würde es wahrscheinlich nie werden, doch er fand, dass er nicht schlecht aussah. Es gab genügend Kerle, die ihn anziehend fanden. Seine körperliche Zartheit stand in krassem Gegensatz zu seinem Wesen, was die meisten, wenn man sie fragen würde, als faszinierend bezeichneten. Grinsend griff er nach einem ärmellosen, eng anliegenden schwarzen Shirt, das genau mit dem Bund seiner Lederhose abschloss. Draco streckte sich vor dem Spiegel wie eine übergroße Katze und lächelte zufrieden, als ein Streifen cremeweißer Haut sichtbar wurde und seine Hüftknochen verführerisch aufblitzten. Ein dünnes Lederband fand den Weg um seinen Hals, dessen Anhänger, ein keltischer Knoten, genau in der Kuhle zwischen seinen Schlüsselbeinen zu liegen kam. Ein breites Lederarmband an seinem linken Handgelenk, in dessen Mitte ein grüner Turmalin eingeflochten war, vervollständigten sein Outfit für den Abend.

Erneut verschwand er im Band, um per Zauber schwarz verwischte Schminke um seine Augen aufzutragen und zog zum Abschluss seine Boots aus Drachenleder an. Noch einmal ging er ins Ankleidezimmer, zauberte sich sein Augenbrauenpiercing an seinen Platz, das er zu Hause jedoch immer heraus nahm, da er dachte, dass sein Vater deshalb ausflippen würde. Doch seiner Meinung nach, konnte es ihm nun, da er volljährig war, egal sein, was seine Eltern dazu sagten. Einer spontanen Eingebung nachgehend verpasste er sich in seine mühsam verwuschelten Haare noch ein paar pinke Spitzen und grinste sich dann zufrieden zu. Seine Haare waren mit einer sparsamen Menge Zaubergel fixiert, damit sie so blieben. Was das anging, beneidete er nicht zum ersten Mal seine Schulnemesis Potter. Er musste sich seinen 'Frisch gevögelt'-Look mühsam stylen – Potter sah immer so aus.

„Du siehst scharf aus, Draco", murmelte er seinem Spiegelbild zu, warf einen Blick zur Uhr, atmete noch einmal durch und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Familienzimmer, um seinen Eltern den Schock ihres Lebens zu verpassen...

Na? Was meint ihr?  
Es hat unheimlichen Spaß gemacht, über Dracos Gartengestaltung und Verkleidungsaktion zu schreiben. *breitgrins*

Im nächsten Kapitel könnt ihr euch auf ein entspanntes Abendessen bei den Malfoys freuen... mehr wird nicht verraten. *lach*

Würde mich über ein wenig Feedback sehr freuen. Es ist doch einfacher zu schreiben, wenn man weiß, ob es den Lesern auch gefällt.

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Cu, Silvereyes


	3. Die jungfräuliche Schlampe

**Hallihallo ihr Süßen!**

Wow, Leute, ihr erstaunt mich immer wieder mit euren begeisterten Kommentaren. Ich find es toll, dass es euch so gut gefällt, obwohl noch nicht viel passiert ist. Aber das ist umso besser, da es mich anspornt, um weiter zu schreiben. *g*

Vielen lieben Dank an folgende Kommischreiber:

**Mrs. , Narutogirl13, Mary Marvellous und SirMaxRaleigh!**

Und nun... viel Spaß!!!

* * *

**Die jungfräuliche Schlampe**

Das Familienzimmer im Manor der Malfoys war nicht das, was ein Fremder wohl erwarten würde. Es war kein steifer Raum, der vor Antiquitäten und Reichtum strotzte; ganz im Gegenteil. Es war ein Raum, in dem man nicht vorgeben musste Gesellschaftsnormen aufrecht zu erhalten, sondern ein Raum in dem die Familie sich traf. Ein polierter, runder Esstisch aus Teakholz mit den passenden Stühlen bildete den Mittelpunkt des Raums.

Hier gab es keine Ahnenportraits an den Wänden, sondern Schnappschüsse, die den großen Kamin zierten. Man konnte Narzissa mit einem dreijährigen Draco auf einer Schaukel sehen, oder einen Lucius, der klatschnass mit einem fünfjährigen Draco auf den Schultern aus dem See kam, wo er ihm das Schwimmen beigebracht hatte. Es war ein Raum, wie er wohl in jeder Familie zu finden war und wo man eben genau das war – eine Familie.

Und hier wurden auch, sofern die Malfoys keine Gäste hatten, die Mahlzeiten eingenommen. Die ersten Jahre in Narzissas und Lucius` Ehe hatten die Mahlzeiten im großen Speisezimmer stattgefunden, bis Draco alt genug war, mit ihnen zu essen. Damals wurde ihnen bewusst, wie ungemütlich es war, sich über eine Fläche von zehn Metern polierter englischer Eiche zu unterhalten und die Mahlzeiten wurden ins Familienzimmer verlagert.

Genau dort war Narzissa im Augenblick und deckte den Tisch. So traditionsbewusst sie auch war, manchmal mochte sie es, etwas mit ihren Händen zu tun, das nicht sticken oder das malen eines Aquarells beinhaltete. Kiki, die Hauselfe, hatte sich schon lange an diese Eigenart ihrer Herrin angepasst und auch wenn sie es nicht gerne sah, ließ sie ihrer Herrin die Freude.

Narzissa rückte gerade eines der langstieligen Weingläser zurecht und betrachtete erfreut das neue Porzellan, welches sie erst kürzlich in der Muggelwelt erstanden hatte. Sie war erfreut zu sehen, dass das elfenbeinfarbene Geschirr, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte, sehr gut zu den dunklen Möbeln und den dunkelgrünen Platzdeckchen passte. Sie kaufte nicht oft in der Muggelwelt ein, doch manche Dinge, das musste selbst sie zugeben, waren dort einfach schöner. Wie dieses Geschirr, das ein einfaches, aber doch elegantes Muster an den Tellerrändern hatte. In der Zaubererwelt bekam man ganz ohne Zweifel auch Geschirr, doch entweder wirkte es sehr billig, was es meist auch war, oder es war völlig überladen mit Prunk, so dass es kaum für den täglichen Hausgebrauch zu benutzen war. Immerhin wollte sie das Essen, welches serviert wurde, auf den Tellern noch erkennen können und nicht von den Designs darauf erschlagen werden.

Sie nahm gerade die zusammengerollten Servietten mit den silbernen Ringen vom Wagen, den die Hauselfen mit sämtlichen Tischutensilien gebracht hatten, als Lucius eintrat, zu ihr hinüber ging und ihr einen sanften Kuss gab. Lächelnd wandte sie sich ab, legte die Servietten auf die entsprechenden Plätze und überflog mit ihrem Blick noch einmal den Tisch. Es war ein einfaches, aber stilvolles Arrangement, denn auch wenn es im Familienzimmer viel gemütlicher zuging, als im formellen Speisesaal, hielt sie doch einen gewissen Standard aufrecht.

Lucius überflog ebenfalls den Tisch und ein unaufmerksamerer Mann hätte wohl den erwartungsvollen Blick seiner Frau übersehen, doch der Malfoy- Patriarch war noch niemals unaufmerksam gewesen. „Ich stelle immer wieder fest, was für einen unfehlbaren Geschmack du hast, Darling", schmunzelte Lucius, der durchaus bemerkte, dass das Porzellan auf dem Tisch neu war. „Ich hoffe doch, unser Verließ ist nicht plötzlich leer, da du ja offensichtlich einen erfolgreichen Beutezug hattest."

Die Blonde ließ ein erfreutes Kichern hören, denn auch wenn ihr Mann sie hin und wieder aufzog, was das Goldausgeben anging, wusste sie doch, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. „Oh, ich bezweifle, dass diese Ausgabe einen großen Unterschied macht. Es ist erstaunlich, wie günstig man in der Muggelwelt solch hochwertige Dinge bekommen kann, also denke ich, unser Vermögen ist ziemlich sicher vor mir", sagte sie leichthin und goss aus einem Dekanter den leichten Weißwein in die Gläser.

„Na, das will ich hoffen", gab Lucius mit einem Lächeln zurück und setzte sich auf seinen angestammten Platz, strich mit den Fingern kurz über einen der Teller, nickte zustimmend, was seine Frau zum strahlen brachte und lehnte sich dann in dem hohen Lehnstuhl zurück. „Nun... hast du... deine Korrespondenz beenden können?", fragte er dann neugierig, wenn auch ein wenig zögernd.

Narzissa nahm den versilberten Brotkorb mit den frisch gebackenen kleinen Brötchen vom Wagen und stellte ihn ebenfalls auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Mann setzte und ihm von ihrem Brief an Madame Maxime erzählte und ihn nach seiner Meinung fragte, ob sie die anderen Schulleiter, aus den anderen europäischen Ländern, ebenfalls anschreiben sollte.

Lucius hatte geduldig zugehört, nebenbei die Serviette auf seinem Schoß ausgebreitet und wollte ihr gerade antworten, als die Uhr sieben schlug und die Tür sich öffnete. Er hatte sich schon immer gefragt, wie Draco das genau machte, denn er war beinahe immer auf den Schlag pünktlich. Der Blonde wollte seiner Frau antworten, als ihm buchstäblich das Wort im Halse stecken blieb und er, völlig aus der Rolle fallend, seinen Sohn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Draco etwas ausbrütete, doch das hier war – unerwartet. Um es gelinde zu sagen.

Narzissa dagegen hob den Blick, ließ ihn erstaunt über ihren Sohn gleiten, der in einer gänzlich ungewohnten Aufmachung erschienen war und strahlte ihn dann an. „Oh! Draco, Schätzchen... gehst du zu einer Kostümparty?", fragte sie dann und runzelte leicht die Stirn, als sie überlegte, was sein Kostüm wohl darstellen sollte. Ihr wollte einfach nichts einfallen.

„Nicht wirklich, Mum", antwortete Draco, ging lässig zu seinem Platz und setzte sich, wobei er sich innerlich über das Gesicht seines Vaters schlapp lachte. Er wünschte sich gerade jetzt, ganz dringend eine Kamera, denn dieses Bild war einfach nur erinnerungswürdig. Lucius Malfoy, mit einem entsetzten Blick und einem offenen Mund. Draco überlegte kurz, wie viel Galleonen wohl der Tagesprophet, oder besser noch, die Hexenwoche, für so einen Schnappschuss zahlen würde. Vielleicht konnte er so ein wenig verdienen, falls er doch noch enterbt werden sollte.

Amüsiert schnaubend über seine eigenen Gedanken, nahm Draco die Serviette vom Tisch und zog den Silberring herunter, als er bemerkte, dass seine Mutter ihn intensiv betrachtete. „Mum? Gibt's ein Problem?", fragte er und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich die Augenbrauen seines Vaters unheilvoll zusammen zogen und sein Blick sich in Richtung seiner Stirn fixierte.  
„Oh nein, Darling, ich habe nur überlegt, wen du darstellen willst. Ich fürchte, ich komme nicht drauf", antwortete Narzissa und klingelte mit einem kleinen, silbernen Glöckchen, damit die Hauselfen das Essen auftrugen.

Sofort kamen Kiki und Tinka angewuselt und stellten den Rucolasalat mit dem leichten Dressing vor die drei Malfoys, die nach dem Besteck griffen und Draco sich eines der Brötchen schnappte. Er liebte diese Dinger und dachte manchmal, dass er sich nur davon ernähren konnte, sofern sie frisch gebacken wurden. Nachdem er gekaut und geschluckt hatte, wandte er sich wieder seiner Mutter zu, die mit der Gabel auf halbem Weg zu ihrem Mund dasaß und offensichtlich auf eine Antwort wartete. Seufzend stocherte er auf seinem Teller herum, bevor er den Mund aufmachte. „Ich stelle niemanden außer mich selbst dar, Mum. Ich gehe in einen ganz normalen Club, nicht auf eine Party und soweit ich weiß, fand dort noch nie eine Kostümparty statt. So sehe ich immer aus, wenn ich ausgehe, mit dem Unterschied, dass ihr das bisher noch nie gesehen habt", erklärte er schließlich und schob sich schnell eine Gabel voll Salat in den Mund. Es fiel ihm schwerer, als er vermutet hatte, seiner Mutter so unverblümt die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er würde es auch liebend gern bleiben lassen, doch so sehr er seine Mutter auch liebte, er würde nicht ihr zuliebe irgendein Mädchen heiraten und vorgeben, jemand zu sein, der er nicht war.

Narzissa sagte nichts darauf, doch offensichtlich hatte Lucius sein Sprachvermögen wieder gefunden, der immer noch seinen Blick nicht von dem Stückchen Metall in Dracos Gesicht abwenden konnte. „Draco... ich weiß, du bist jetzt volljährig, also verzeih mir die Frage. Wann bei Salazar hast du dich verstümmeln lassen?", brachte er schließlich heraus, worauf seiner Frau ein Keuchen entfloh.

„Verstümmeln? Mein Baby hat sich verstümmeln lassen?", warf sie ein und starrte Draco ohne zu blinzeln an.

Da der jedoch seinem Vater gegenüber und seine Mutter in ihrer Mitte saß, hatte sie das Piercing in seiner Augenbraue noch nicht entdeckt. Es war schließlich nicht sehr groß und seine sonstige Erscheinung zog den Blick doch sehr effektiv auf sich, so dass sie es bei seinem Eintreten schlicht übersehen hatte.

„Das hat nichts mit verstümmeln zu tun, Vater, das nennt man Körperschmuck... und genau genommen hab ich das schon seit über einem Jahr. Sind Verschleierungszauber nicht was Tolles?", fragte Draco fröhlich und griff nach der Pfeffermühle, um seinem Salat noch ein wenig Würze zu verleihen. Dabei drehte er seinen Kopf ein wenig, damit seine Mutter das kleine Metallstück sehen konnte, das im Licht glitzerte.

Narzissas Augen wurden sofort noch einen Tick größer und verdutzt legte sie ihre Gabel auf den Tellerrand, bevor sie sich ein Stück vorbeugte, um Dracos Augenbraue näher betrachten zu können. Sie schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen, tippte mit ihren Fingern auf die Tischplatte, bevor sie das Wort wieder an ihren Sohn richtete. „Draco, Schätzchen... denkst du nicht, dass das mit einem Juwel noch hübscher aussehen würde? Ich meine, dieses pure Silber ist ja ganz nett, aber das würde dem ganzen noch etwas Besonderes verleihen", sagte sie ernsthaft und nahm ihre Gabel wieder auf.

Die Reaktion der Malfoymänner auf diesen Kommentar fiel im Großen und Ganzen recht ähnlich aus. Lucius warf beinahe sein Weinglas um, welches er im letzten Moment noch halten konnte und starrte seine Frau mit offenem Mund an. Draco dagegen verschluckte sich an seinem Bissen Brötchen und spuckte selbigen fast auf seinen Teller, bevor er sich einem gepflegten Hustenanfall hingab. „Du... du meinst... dir gefällt das? Und du hast nichts dagegen?", fragte er seine Mutter, sobald es ihm möglich war, wieder anständig Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen.

„Aber nein, warum denn, Schätzchen? Immerhin ist es dein Körper und wenn deine Zukünftige nichts dagegen hat, sobald wir jemanden ausgewählt haben, sollte ich wohl nichts dagegen einwenden können, nicht wahr?", gab Narzissa zurück und wandte sich wieder ihrem Salat zu. „Esst auf, die Elfen können nicht ewig warten, damit der Hauptgang nicht ruiniert wird."

Vater und Sohn warfen sich einen verblüfften Blick zu, wobei Draco deutlich in Lucius` Augen sehen konnte, dass dieses Thema noch nicht vom Tisch war. Innerlich fluchte Draco jedoch wie ein Waschweib. Es würde doch schwerer werden, seiner Mutter klar zu machen, dass er mit Mädchen nichts anfangen konnte, als er zuerst geglaubt hatte.

Das Essen mit seinen Eltern ging seinen gewohnten Gang und die Lammkottelets mit Rosmarinkartoffeln und grünen Spargelspitzen waren vorzüglich, wie von den Elfen nicht anders gewohnt. Trotzdem hatte Draco das Bedürfnis zu schreien oder am besten gleich zu flüchten, denn seine Mutter ließ sich über die Vor und Nachteile, der an diesem Tag begutachteten Mädchen aus. '_Ich bin schwul, Mum... nein, mir ist Astorias Schwanenhals noch nie aufgefallen... und Lisas wohlgeformte Beine könnten mir nicht gleichgültiger sein... ich bin schwul... SCHWUL... eine Tucke...eine Schwuchtel..._', dachte Draco ohne Unterlass und kommentierte in Gedanken jede Bemerkung seiner Mutter mit beißendem Sarkasmus.

Nach dem Nachtisch – Zitronencreme mit Mangosorbet – atmete Draco lautlos durch, legte die Serviette neben seinem Teller ab und stand auf. „Mum, ich würde ja wirklich gern noch weiter zuhören, aber ich muss los. Vielleicht können wir uns ja morgen unterhalten. Dad... ich wünsch dir 'nen schönen Abend." Ohne noch lange auf eine Reaktion zu warten, gab Draco seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und trat den Rückzug an, bevor er sich wirklich noch einem Schreikrampf hingab. Er musste hier raus, jetzt sofort und gleich.

Ohne sich aufhalten zu lassen, ging der Blonde aus dem Haus und schritt gemütlich durch den Park, um zum Apparierpunkt zu kommen. Es war ein lauer Abend, die Dämmerung war noch weit entfernt und Draco stellte sich mental auf eine lange Nacht ein, die er genießen würde. Sein Ziel war sein Lieblingsclub in der Muggelwelt, das Outcast. Der Club, der im Industriegebiet von London lag, hatte sich auf eine bestimmte Klientel spezialisiert und nur selten konnte man dort eine Frau antreffen, denn das Outcast war die Anlaufstelle für die Schwulen aus dem Großraum London.

Eilig ging Draco durch das große schmiedeiserne Tor und ging die letzten Meter, um apparieren zu können. Ein paar Sekunden später tauchte er hinter einem großen Gebäudekomplex im Industriegebiet Londons wieder auf und sah sich kurz um, um sicherzugehen, dass ihn auch niemand plötzlich auftauchen gesehen hatte. Erleichtert atmete Draco durch, da er in Sichtweite keine Menschenseele entdecken konnte. Nachdem er seinen Zauberstab in der eingearbeitete Tasche seiner Lederhose verstaut hatte, ging Draco Richtung Outcast, von dem er etwa fünf Minuten entfernt war.

Schon bald kam er an geparkten Autos vorbei, die trotz des noch recht frühen Abends dicht an dicht standen, da vor dem Club der Parkplatz schon wieder voll war. Draco lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass es im Outcast wohl wieder brechend voll sein würde. Doch immerhin war es Freitagabend und sämtliche Schwulen der Stadt würden auf der Suche nach Spaß, oder auch einem schnellen Fick, den Weg hierher finden.

Das gute an der Lage des Clubs war, dass keine Anwohner durch die laute Musik gestört werden konnten und so dröhnten die Bässe hinaus in die Nacht. Vor dem Club hatte sich eine kurze Schlange gebildet, die wohl im Laufe der Nacht noch länger werden würde, doch Draco ging, mit gerecktem Kinn, schnurstracks daran vorbei und baute sich grinsend, mit in den Nacken zurückgelegtem Kopf, vor dem bulligen Türsteher auf.

„Hey Chico... ist da drin was los?", fragte Draco den glatzköpfigen schwarzen Mann, der amüsiert zu ihm herunter sah.

„Na, wenn das nicht unser kleiner Drache ist... willst du heute wieder Feuer spucken, oder benimmst du dich ausnahmsweise mal?", schmunzelte der über zwei Meter große Chico und verschränkte mit gespielt strengem Blick die Arme vor der massigen Brust.

Unschuldig klimperte Draco mit den Wimpern und schenkte dem Mann ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. „Chico... du willst doch damit nicht sagen, dass ich mich nicht benehmen kann, oder? Was kann ich dafür, wenn manche Kerle nicht verstehen, was 'Nein' bedeutet?"

Dröhnend lachte Chico auf und schlug Draco kopfschüttelnd auf die Schulter. „Ich sag dir was, Kleiner... irgendwann erwischst du einen, der auf deine Masche nicht reinfällt. Ich schwör dir, seit du hier zum ersten Mal aufgetaucht bist, musste ich mehr Tucken raus schmeissen als jemals zuvor. Und das will was heißen."

Draco grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich so süß bin und mir keiner widerstehen kann."

Ein breites Lächeln erhellte Chicos Gesicht und entblößte die breite Zahnlücke zwischen den strahlend weißen Vorderzähnen, während er ein paar Männer, die in der Schlange standen, hinein winkte. „Da hast du Recht, da kannst du nichts für, obwohl du dir eine Menge drauf einbildest, Kleiner. Pass da drin auf dich auf, okay? Die Erotikmesse ist heute zu Ende gegangen und da drin geht's zu wie in 'nem verdammten Hexenkessel. Wenn was ist, geh zu Tyrell. Der steht am DJ-Pult und hat ein Auge auf die Meute."

„Geht klar... ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen, Großer. Bis später." Draco winkte Chico noch mal zu und verschwand dann im Inneren des weitläufigen Gebäudes.

Draco ging hinein und bezahlte seinen Eintritt, wofür er einen Stempel auf den Handrücken bekam und trat durch den Kettenvorhang, der von der Decke hing und stellte sich an das Eisengeländer der Empore, die sich in halber Höhe, um den ganzen Tanzbereich zog. Eine Stahltreppe führte hinunter, wo sich an den beiden schmalen Enden des rechteckigen Gebäudes zwei große Barbereiche befanden. Die Lichtorgel war in vollem Betrieb und das Licht zuckte, pulsierte und waberte im Raum umher und setzte die Körper auf der Tanzfläche, die sich um das kreisrunde DJ-Pult, welches erhöht in der Mitte des Raums stand gesammelt hatten, in Szene. Die Wände waren schwarz gestrichen und wurden nur unterbrochen von übergroßen schwarzweißen Abbildungen von Männern in erotischen Posen.

Von der Empore führte eine weitere Treppe ins oberste Stockwerk, wo die Fläche in eine Chill-Zone und einem Diner, wo man schnell etwas essen konnte, unterteilt war. Eine gute Schallisolierung ließ einen die Musik noch hören, doch kam sie oben um einiges gedämpfter an, damit man sich unterhalten konnte und, sofern man es wollte, etwas Ruhe hatte. Das Essen bestand zum größten Teil aus nicht gerade gesundem Fast-Food, doch wie Draco schon einige Male feststellen konnte, war es verdammt lecker und die zusätzlichen Kalorien tanzte und schwitzte man sich unten ohne Probleme wieder herunter.

Im untersten Stockwerk, dem Kellergewölbe, war Draco bei fast jedem Besuch hier gelandet; dem Darkroom. Wie er vermutete, hatte Chico genau darauf angespielt, denn schon mehr als einmal musste der große Schwarze einen mehr als hartnäckigen Verehrer praktisch von Draco runter zerren. Denn obwohl Draco beinahe regelmäßig zu fortgeschrittener Stunde im Darkroom anzutreffen war, hatte er doch eine eiserne Regel: Er ließ sich nicht ficken – von niemandem.

Draco stritt sicher nicht ab, dass er sich so manches Mal wie eine richtige Schlampe verhalten hatte. Er ließ sich für sein Leben gern einen blasen und er ging auch gerne für einen heißen Kerl auf die Knie. Er war ein Meister darin, die Männer nur mit seinen Händen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und wahrscheinlich dachte jeder, der ihn hier erlebt hatte, dass er jede Nacht mit einem anderen nach Hause ging, doch die Vorstellung, die sicher einige von ihm hatten, könnte nicht weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein. Man konnte es glauben oder nicht, doch Dracos Hintern war noch genauso jungfräulich, wie am Tag seiner Geburt – und das aus Überzeugung.

So wild und ausgelassen Draco hier auch feierte und auch in Hogwarts ein reges Sexualleben hatte, wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenkte, so romantisch war Draco im Herzen und wollte für sein erstes Mal auf den Richtigen warten, wann immer der auch kommen sollte. Er sah es nur nicht ein, bis dahin, wie ein Mauerblümchen, das er ganz sicher nicht war, am Rand zu sitzen, während alle anderen sich vergnügten.

Noch einmal sah Draco über das Geländer, auf die Körper, die sich zum hämmernden Beat der Musik bewegten und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten, um sich erst mal etwas zum trinken zu besorgen. Die Nacht und er waren jung und er würde sehen, was der Abend noch so brachte...

Das war es für heute und ich hoffe mal, es hat euch gefallen. Nächstes Mal gibt's mehr von Dracos Clubbesuch...

Bis dann!

Cu, Silvereyes


	4. Outcast

**Heya ihr Süßen!**

Auch hier geht's weiter, auch wenn ich beinahe vergessen hätte zu posten.

Vielen Dank an folgende Kommischreiber:  
**.Padfoot, SirMaxRaleigh, Narutogirl3, Mary Marvellous, zissy und Celina-HP!!!**

Und jetzt viel Spaß bei Dracos Clubbesuch!

___________________________________________________________________________

**Outcast**

Zuckende Leiber bewegten sich auf der Tanzfläche zu einem Mix aus Techno, Trance und dem einen oder anderen Song einer Disco-Diva und Draco drängelte sich, mit einem kleinen Grinsen im Gesicht, hindurch. Hin und wieder wurde ihm ein 'Hey Süßer' zugerufen, was ihn lächeln ließ. Mit einigen der Männer war Draco mehr oder weniger näher bekannt und nicht wenige hofften auf eine Wiederholung, wenn nicht sogar einer Vertiefung dieser Erfahrung. Draco jedoch hatte es sich zur Regel gemacht, mit den wenigsten mehr als einmal zusammen zu sein. Diese Regel hatte schon einige Male für Unmut unter seinen Partnern gesorgt, doch was das anging, ließ sich der Blonde nicht erweichen.

Aufatmend kam Draco bei der Bar an, die zum größten Teil aus dunkelrotem Plexiglas und Stahl bestand, was dem Raum einen Farbtupfer gab, jedoch nicht zu sehr heraus stach. Mit den Ellbogen drängte er sich durch die durstige Meute und wartete, bis einer der Jungs, die hinter der Bar arbeiteten, auf ihn aufmerksam wurden.  
„Hey Kleiner... auch wieder da? Du hast wohl auch kein zu Hause, was?", grinste ihm ein junger Mann, Mitte zwanzig mit dunkelbraunen, stacheligen Haaren und genauso dunkelbraunen Augen entgegen.  
Fröhlich lachte Draco auf. „Was glaubst du denn, Brent? Zu Hause laufen nicht hunderte halbnackter Kerle herum. Was also soll ich dort?", antwortete Draco und wedelte mit einer Hand in den Raum zu der tanzenden Menge, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.  
„Da hast du allerdings recht. Also... was darf's sein?"  
Seufzend sah Draco auf und machte ein gespielt enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Musst du mich das wirklich noch fragen? Weißt du, eigentlich erwarte ich inzwischen, dass mein Drink schon fertig ist, wenn ich hier auftauche, so lange, wie ich schon hierher komme."  
„Mai Tai also... ich hab immer noch die Hoffnung, dass du mal was anderes haben willst, aber du säufst das Zeug, als wäre es Wasser", gab Brent amüsiert zurück und begann Dracos Cocktail zu mixen.  
„Wieso sollte ich was Gutes ändern? Das Zeug schmeckt lecker, ist bezahlbar und ich bekomm keinen Kater davon. Was will ich also mehr. Und sorry, ein Cosmo wär selbst für mich zu schwul."

Brent nickte zu Dracos Worten und ließ den Shaker einmal in seinen Händen kreisen, bevor er das vorbereitete Glas mit dem orangeroten Drink füllte, es vor Dracos Nase stellte und das Verzehrkärtchen, welches der Blonde ihm entgegenstreckte und das jeder Gast bekam, markierte. „Hier hast du... Cheers!" Brent prostete Draco mit einem Wasserglas zu und trank einen Schluck, bevor er weitere Bestellungen entgegen nahm, sich jedoch nebenher weiter mit Draco unterhielt. „Wo hast du den Schnuckel gelassen, mit dem du letzte Woche nach unten verschwunden bist?"  
Draco runzelte überlegend die Stirn und saugte an seinem Strohhalm, während seine Augen zur Treppe glitten, die zum Darkroom führte. „Du meinst diesen kleinen Schwarzhaarigen? Hör mir auf mit dem. Das war eindeutig ein Newbie. Ich find's ja toll, wenn sich die Frischlinge für ihre ersten Erfahrungen in so einen Schuppen trauen, aber ehrlich... ich hasse es, wenn die so unqualifiziert an meinem Schwanz rumlecken. Man sollte denken, dass Kerle rein aus Instinkt gut blasen können, oder? Ich meine... immerhin haben die auch 'nen Schwanz. Aber das letzte Woche war erinnerungswürdig und zwar nicht im positiven Sinn", ratterte Draco herunter und schüttelte sich leicht bei der Erinnerung an das Fiasko vom vorigen Wochenende.  
„Wieso?", lachte Brent und schob einen Whiskey Sour über die Theke. „Was hat er denn so schlimmes angestellt? Hat er dich gebissen?"  
„Schlimmer. Er dachte wohl Deep Throating wäre was für Anfänger und hat mich beinahe angekotzt. Das Würgen hat sich ja noch geil angefühlt, aber ich schwöre, ich war hinterher zuerst auf der Toilette." Leidend verzog Draco das Gesicht und trank wieder einen Schluck, während Brent ihn mitfühlend ansah.  
„Oh je... was hast du mit dem armen Kerl gemacht?", wollte der Barkeeper wissen, während seine Augen auf die Limonen gerichtet waren, die er gerade aufschnitt.  
„Was schon? Ich hab ihn Eric vorgestellt. Ich hab keine Ahnung wieso, aber der Kerl steht drauf, wenn er die Neulinge 'einführen' kann. Ich will nur nicht wissen, inwieweit er sie einführt", grinste Draco und bekam genauso ein Grinsen zurück. Jeder im Outcast kannte Eric. Er war seit Jahren Stammgast und pickte sich mit Vorliebe die jungen und Unerfahrenen raus, die sich zum ersten Mal in den Club verlaufen hatten und meist mehr als unsicher in einer Ecke standen.

Wenn man das erste Mal ins Outcast kam, konnte man dem Gefühle erliegen, eine völlig andere Welt zu betreten. Hier war es völlig gleich, wie man hieß, wer man im normalen Leben war, welche Erfolge man in der Außenwelt verbuchen konnte, oder wie dick das Bankkonto war. Hier war man vor allem eines – schwul. Alles andere spielte keine Rolle. Es gab hier die schon erwähnten Unerfahrenen, die gerade ihre Homosexualität entdeckt hatten, genauso wie die alten Hasen, die immer auf der Jagd nach Frischfleisch waren. Es gab die Vollblut-Tucken, denen man schon aus zehn Metern Entfernung ansah, dass sie schwul waren, die im krassen Gegensatz zu denen standen, die in voller Ledermontur hier aufliefen und im Allgemeinen als 'Leder-Daddys' bezeichnet wurden. Natürlich durfte auch die Pseudo-Weiblichkeit nicht fehlen, die hofften, hier ihr perfektes Gegenstück zu finden, oder die einfach nur an einem Ort Spaß haben wollten, ohne gleich angewiderte oder skeptische Blicke auf sich zu ziehen.

Genau die zogen nun Dracos Blicke auf sich. Nicht weil er unbedingt darauf stand, wenn ein Kerl sich als Frau ausgab, auch wenn er nichts dagegen hatte; sondern weil heute ungewöhnlich viele davon unterwegs zu sein schienen. „Sag mal, Brent... bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder sind heute mehr Transen als üblich unterwegs?", fragte Draco und ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen.  
„Was? Oh... jaah... die waren alle auf der Erotik-Messe. Es gibt wohl jetzt 'ne neue Firma, die Kleider und so ein Zeug herstellt, die Männern besser passen... du weißt schon, breitere Schultern, schmalere Hüften und so weiter. Die haben da Modell gestanden und wurden vom Chef eingeladen", erklärte Brent und schob einen weiteren Drink über die Theke. „Kann nicht sagen, dass ich was dagegen hab. Die Ladys sind gut für's Geschäft. Trinken 'ne Menge Cocktails. Da wird mir wenigstens nicht langweilig."  
Draco verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Drink. „Als würdest du hier Gefahr laufen, dich zu langweilen. Haha... sehr guter Witz, Brent."  
„Ja, ich weiß, ich wurde als Komiker geboren", grinste Brent und vollführte eine kurze Verbeugung. „Und jetzt geh dich amüsieren, Kleiner. Manche Leute müssen hier arbeiten, weißt du?"

Draco schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und machte sich mit seinem Drink auf den Weg. Er würde an diesem Abend wohl noch ein paar Mal Gelegenheit haben, mit Brent zu quatschen. Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachte Draco mit zwei weiteren Drinks und einem Kerl, den er in den Darkroom abschleppte, um sich einen blasen zu lassen. Es war nicht der beste Blowjob, den er bisher bekommen hatte, doch er erfüllte seinen Zweck und entspannte ihn. Doch die Gedanken, was er wegen dieser unsäglichen Brautschau und seiner Mutter tun sollte, vertrieb er nicht aus seinem Kopf. Der etwas schüchterne Junge, der etwa zwei Jahre älter als er selbst war, steckte ihm hoffnungsvoll einen Zettel zu, auf dem seine Telefonnummer stand. Doch Draco hatte nicht die Absicht, sich bei ihm zu melden. Das tat er so gut wie nie, bei den Männern, die er hier im Club kennen lernte. Bis auf die Kerle, die hier arbeiteten, kannte er keinen näher und hatte auch nicht das Verlangen danach.. Mit Chico und Brent dagegen, hatte er sich schon das eine oder andere Mal, wenn er in den Ferien zu Hause war, auf einen Kaffee getroffen.

Chico war so etwas wie der gute Geist des Outcast und nahm die Jungs, die er mochte, unter seine Fittiche, was bedeutete, dass er acht gab, dass ihnen nichts zustieß. Draco war schon einige Male dankbar für diesen Umstand gewesen, denn mit einem schwarzen Mann, der dazu noch über zwei Meter groß war, legte sich niemand so schnell an, der ein wenig Verstand hatte. Er selbst fühlte sich ja mit seinen 1, 83 Metern wie ein Zwerg gegen Chico und das war nicht gerade klein. Draco war zwar nicht gerade hilflos, doch er verließ sich in solchen Situationen eher auf seinen Zauberstab, als auf seine Fäuste und hier im Club konnte er nicht einfach herum zaubern, ohne das Ministerium zu alarmieren.

Dass Zauberer sich körperlich nicht sehr gut wehren konnte, empfand Draco mittlerweile als echtes Manko – besonders wenn man als Schwuler in der Muggelwelt unterwegs war. Bisher hatte er jedoch keinen Anlass gehabt, sich körperlich verteidigen zu müssen und hatte es daher auch nie gelernt. Geprügelt hatte er sich sowieso nur mit einem einzigen Zauberer, während alle anderen sich meist auf Zauber und Hexereien verlegten. Meist konnte man in einem Kampf sogar erkennen, wer reinblütig und wer muggelgeboren war. Denn die holten doch schneller aus, als dass sie ihren Zauberstab zogen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und holte sich bei Brent ein großes Glas Wasser. Drei Mai Tais waren für heute Abend genug, denn er wollte am nächsten Morgen nicht schon wieder mit einem dicken Kopf aufwachen und sich damit eine weitere Standpauke von Dupsy anhören müssen.  
„Was ist los? Hast du schon genug für heute?", wollte Brent wissen, als er Draco das Wasser, in dem eine Zitronenscheibe schwamm und die Eiswürfel klirrten, reichte.  
„Nein, das nicht, aber ich musste heute Morgen schon mit einer ganzen Meute Kater kämpfen und brauch das morgen nicht schon wieder", antwortete er und stürzte die Hälfte seines Glases hinunter. Mai Tais waren lecker, keine Frage, doch gegen den Durst waren sie überhaupt nichts.  
Brent lachte auf und nickte verstehend. „Ja, das kann ich mir denken", grinste er. „Schau, da kommt noch ein Schwung von der Messe", setzte er dann hinzu und deutete mit seinem Messer Richtung Eingang.

Und tatsächlich drängten sich in diesem Moment eine ganze Gruppe Draq-Queens die Treppe hinunter, die vor Pailletten, Federboas und Make-up nur so strotzten und stürmten auf die Bar zu.  
„Sieht aus, als würdest du Arbeit bekommen", grinste Draco und winkte Brent noch mal zu, während er sich abwandte und sich an eine der großen Boxen lehnte, um die tanzende Menge zu überblicken. Mittlerweile war der Club gut gefüllt und die Männer hatten ihren Spaß. Schwitzende Leiber wogten zu den Rhythmen und immer wieder verschwanden einige nach unten oder auch nach oben, um sich eine Auszeit zu gönnen. Auch Draco erntete immer wieder interessierte Blicke, doch er hatte keine Lust, sich einen weiteren mittelmäßigen Blowjob verpassen zu lassen und beobachtete dagegen lieber die Pseudofrauen, die so richtig Spaß zu haben schienen.

Eine davon erregte jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit, denn sie schien nicht an dem Spaß teilhaben zu wollen, sondern stand, mit einem Bier in der Hand, am Rand der Tanzfläche und schien sich eher unwohl zu fühlen. Sie war, soweit Draco es aus der Entfernung beurteilen konnte, ein wenig kleiner als er selbst, hatte schwarzes, rückenlanges Haar und trug ein dunkelgrünes knielanges Kleid, das sehr auf Figur geschnitten war. An den Füßen trug sie ebenso grüne Highheels, die Stiletto-Absätze hatten, auf denen Draco nicht einmal versuchen würde zu laufen, da er sich damit vermutlich beide Beine brechen würde. Ihre Haut schien sehr blass zu sein, doch das ließ sich in diesem Licht sehr schlecht sagen und könnte auch täuschen. Das Make-up war kräftig und die Augen, deren Farbe Draco nicht erkennen konnte, waren dunkel umrahmt, wogegen die Lippen nur in ihrem natürlichen Farbton glänzten.

Immer wieder konnte er beobachten, wie der eine oder andere Mann der Draq-Queen ein eindeutiges Angebot machte, doch jeder dieser Kerle schien gnadenlos abzublitzen, denn sie starrte stur auf den Boden und schüttelte beständig den Kopf. Draco hielt die Luft an, als einer der Leder-Daddys auf sie zuging und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Ihre Augen wurden riesig, als sie ruckartig den Kopf hob und schließlich die Flucht ergriff. Draco grinste; er konnte sich schon vorstellen, was Spanky-Randy ihr da zugeflüstert hatte, denn er hatte seinen wohlbekannten Spitznamen nicht umsonst bekommen. Der blonde Slytherin behielt die Situation weiterhin im Auge, als die Draq-Queen direkt in seine Richtung lief und dabei immer wieder über die Schulter blickte, um zu sehen, ob ihr der breite Kerl, der eine Ledermontur mit unzähligen Nieten trug, folgte.

Schnell stellte Draco sein inzwischen leeres Glas auf der Box ab und hob die Hände, um die schwarzhaarige Pseudofrau, an den Armen zu packen, da sie ihn sonst umrennen würde. „Hey langsam, Süße... keine Angst, Spanky tut dir nichts, er weiß schon, was 'Nein' bedeutet", sagte er leicht amüsiert und grinste über den Kopf der Draq-Queen zu Randy hinüber, der nur bedauernd mit den Schultern zuckte. Dabei verpasste er komplett, wie die Schwarzhaarige den Kopf hob und beinahe ihre Bierflasche fallen ließ, als sie ihm ins Gesicht sah.  
„Oh Gott sei Dank... ich dachte nicht, dass ich sowas jemals sagen würde, aber ich bin unglaublich froh, dich zu sehen, Malfoy!"

Draco blinzelte verdutzt, als er so unvermutet seinen Nachnamen hörte, denn obwohl er hier gut bekannt war, kannte doch niemand seinen vollen Namen. Das verhinderte, dass man nach seiner Telefonnummer oder seiner Adresse forschen würde, die doch keiner herausfinden konnte. Er sah verwirrt hinunter und sah sich urplötzlich mit den grünsten Augen konfrontiert, die er jemals gesehen hatte und – soweit er wusste – hatte nur ein einziger Mensch, der ihn auch kannte, solche Augen. „Potter?... Steckst du da drin?", fragte er ungläubig nach, doch ein Irrtum war ausgeschlossen, als die schwarzen Haare umher flogen, da ihr Besitzer wie wild nickte.  
„Himmel, ja! Ist mir egal, ob du mir das bis an mein Lebensende unter die Nase reibst, aber rette mich vor diesem Verrückten dahinten!", hörte er die ihm bekannte, nun leicht verzweifelt klingende, Stimme seines Schulkameraden.

Draco sah amüsiert auf Harry Potter hinunter, der im Moment so gar nicht nach Harry Potter aussah und grinste. Wenn der Tagesprophet von diesem Aufzug Wind bekäme, wäre er wohl innerhalb von zwei Minuten ausverkauft und er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen, den Schwarzhaarigen ein wenig aufzuziehen. Der Krieg war vorbei und auch wenn sie nicht gerade Freunde waren, hatte sich ihr Verhältnis nach dem Kriegsende doch entspannt und war nicht mehr durchweg von Hass durchzogen gewesen. „Meine Güte, Potter! Da tun sich ja Abgründe auf! Ich hätte nie vermutet, dass ausgerechnet du drauf abfährst, dich als Mädchen zu verkleiden. Vielleicht solltest du Dumbledore fragen, ob du in der Schule einen Rock tragen darfst", sagte der Blonde und sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich nur noch, als sein Gegenüber knallrot wurde.

„Hör schon auf mit dem Scheiß! Ich hab 'ne Wette verloren und das hier hab ich mir damit eingebrockt. Ich hab nur nicht damit gerechnet, ausgerechnet dir in die Arme zu laufen. Ich glaub' ich überleg mir noch mal, ob ich das siebte Schuljahr überhaupt antrete. So wie ich dich kenne, kann ich mir das ganze Jahr nichts anderes mehr anhören, oder? Also... hilfst du mir jetzt, oder nicht?", fauchte Harry, blieb ansonsten aber genauso stehen wie zuvor, wobei er jedoch immer wieder über seine Schulter schielte, um Spanky im Blick zu haben.  
„Entspann dich, Potter. Du lieferst mir auch so genug Stoff, um dich zu ärgern. Außerdem... wenn das 'ne Wette war, bin ich ja wohl nicht der einzige der weiß, wie du gerade rumläufst. Wär also langweilig", antwortete Draco ein klein wenig beleidigt, obwohl er sich gleichzeitig über Potters Verzweiflung amüsierte. „Was wollte der gute Spanky denn von dir?", fragte er dann neugierig, denn eigentlich dachte er, Potter ließ sich nicht so schnell ins Bockshorn jagen.  
Dessen Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch einen Tick dunkler, als er mit sich rang, ob er antworten sollte. Nach einem Schluck Bier öffnete er jedoch den Mund. „Er meinte, er würde mich gerne spanken, bevor er mich in einen Sling schnallt und fistet", murmelte er und Draco musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht lauthals loszulachen.

„Wow... ich glaube, da wäre ich auch geflüchtet... Aua. Es überrascht mich allerdings, dass du so viel darüber weißt, dass du flüchtest!", setzte Draco noch nach und sah den Schwarzhaarigen abschätzig an.  
„Das ist vielleicht nicht grade meine Szene, aber hinter dem Mond leb ich trotzdem nicht, Malfoy. Weißt du... Muggelfernsehen kann sehr informativ sein... besonders wenn Onkel und Tante spätnachts noch unterwegs sind und einen nicht gerade im Zimmer eingeschlossen haben... was ist nun, hilfst du mir nun? Wenn nicht, such ich mir nämlich 'ne dunkle Ecke und versteck mich den Rest der Nacht."  
Draco sah nachdenklich auf den Gryffindor herunter, der ihn bittend ansah. Er hätte zwar nie gedacht, dass Potter ihm gegenüber einmal diesen Blick drauf haben würde, doch er konnte nicht sagen, dass es ihn allzu sehr störte. Wenn er ihm jetzt half, könnte er ihn im Gegenzug auch irgendwann einmal um einen Gefallen bitten und wer wusste schon, wofür das gut sein konnte.

„Also gut, Potter... aber dafür schuldest du mir was, alles klar?", sagte er entschlossen, ließ ihn los und schlang sofort einen Arm um die Schultern des ein wenig Kleineren Jungen und zog ihn an sich.  
Der starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Was soll der Mist, Malfoy? Du sollst mir helfen und nicht mit mir kuscheln!", fuhr Harry den Blonden an und versuchte, ein wenig von ihm abzurücken.  
Draco jedoch zog ihn energisch wieder näher an sich ran und zischte ihm ins Ohr. „Wenn du nicht alle zwei Minuten von einem Kerl angemacht werden willst, dann halt die Füße still, klar? Außerdem hat Spanky dich immer noch im Blickfeld. Er würde dich zwar nicht bedrängen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er so leicht aufgibt."  
„Klasse... ganz klasse... ich werd nie wieder wetten", murmelte Harry resigniert und schlang nun seinerseits einen Arm um Dracos Taille.  
„Besser wär das, wenn sowas dabei heraus kommt... obwohl ich nicht sagen kann, dass ich es nicht witzig finde", grinste Draco und wickelte sich eine der schwarzen Haarsträhnen um seinen Zeigefinger, die sich zu echt anfühlte, als dass es eine Perücke sein konnte. „Lang gezaubert, was?"  
„Ja... ich wusste nicht mal, dass es so einen Zauber gibt", bestätigte Harry und trat mit leicht verzogenem Gesicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Können wir uns irgendwo hinsetzen? Diese verdammten Schuhe bringen mich um!"

Draco besah sich nickend die Schuhe, die erstens verflucht hoch waren und zu allem Überfluß an den Zehen zu einer schmalen Spitze zuliefen. „Au... die sehen schmerzhaft aus. Ich werd Frauen nie verstehen, dass sie sich freiwillig solche Dinger antun", sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd und setzte sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung, um mit Potter im Arm die Tanzfläche zu überqueren, um zur Treppe zu kommen. Sein Ziel war die Chill-Zone mit den gemütlichen Sofas und Sesseln. Er grinste in sich hinein, als Potter auf der Stahltreppe so seine Schwierigkeiten hatte, mit diesen Schuhen nach oben zu kommen, doch schließlich hatten sie es geschafft und der Gryffindor ließ sich, erleichtert seufzend, auf ein Sofa fallen, wo er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen streifte.

Draco sah ihm lächelnd zu und er musste zugeben, dass er es ganz schön fand, hier mal mit jemandem zu reden, der wusste, wer er war und bei dem er nicht darauf achten musste, was er so von sich gab. „Hey, ich hol mir noch was zu trinken. Willst du auch noch was?", fragte er und deutete zu der kleinen Bar, die sich an der Seite des Raumes befand.  
„Ähm... ja, warum nicht. Noch ein Bier kann nicht schaden", antwortete Harry und wackelte mit seinen nun befreiten Zehen.  
„Okay, bin gleich zurück." Draco ging zur Bar und der Barkeeper, ein junger Mann, der seine Haare in den Farben der Schwulenflagge gefärbt trug, grinste ihm schon von weitem entgegen. „Hey Sammy... nette Frisur", lachte Draco und der Barkeeper grinste breit.  
„Du kennst mich... auffallen um jeden Preis. Außerdem hab ich meinem homophoben Vater damit beinahe einen Herzschlag verpasst. Also hat alles seine Vorteile. Was darf's sein?"

„Ein Bier und... hm... mix mir was leckeres zusammen. Aber ohne Alk, ich hatte unten schon drei von Brents Mai Tais und die haben es in sich", antwortete Draco und sah dann dabei zu, wie Sammy verschiedene Säfte zusammen mixte, das ganze mit zerstoßenem Eis in ein bauchiges Cocktailglas goss und seine Kreation schlussendlich mit einem Fruchspieß garnierte.  
„Hier... Sammy's Special... lass ihn dir schmecken."  
Draco probierte und reckte dann den Daumen nach oben. „Lecker... danke, Sammy!"

Nachdem er sich auch noch Potters Bier geschnappt hatte, ging er wieder zu ihrer Sitzecke zurück, wo der Schwarzhaarige mit dem Kopf auf der Sofalehne dasaß und die Augen geschlossen hielt. „Hey Potter... nicht einschlafen. Hier..." Er reichte ihm das Bier und machte es sich dann auch auf dem kleinen Sofa bequem. „Und jetzt verrat mir doch mal, wem du das hier zu verdanken hast. Ich muss zugeben, dass der Gedanke, dich in diesem Aufzug in einen Schwulenclub zu schicken was hat, aber selbst ich wär nicht so fies."  
Harry hob den Kopf und trank bedächtig einen Schluck, bevor er Draco ansah und einen mittelschweren Seufzer hören ließ. „Du willst also wissen, wer mir das hier eingebrockt hat? Na, dann pass mal auf", fing Harry an und setzte sich auf, um Draco zu erzählen, wie er hier gelandet war...

Na? Ist die Überraschung von Harrys Auftauchen geglückt? *lach* Ich musste beim schreiben wirklich lachen, aber mir gefiel der Gedanke. *gg*  
Irgendwie werden die Kapitel bei dieser Story mit jedem länger. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, aber euch stört's nicht, oder? *lach*

Bis bald,

Cu, Silvereyes


End file.
